


The Good Blade Recruit

by Levyscript



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Lives, Allura is the Red Palading, Alternate Universe, BOM Keith, BOM Recruit Shiro, Blades are Alive, Keith still has his scar, Keith was raised by the Blades, Kogane is Keith's last name, Lotor was just crazy, M/M, Matt Holt is best buddy, Mentions Keith’s dad’s death, Mentions Lotor's Death, Mentions of Shiro's PTSD, Minor Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Minor Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron), Minor Thace/Ulaz (Voltron), Romelle is just sweet, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheithmark, Shiro has original Prosthetic arm, Shiro never died, allura is alive, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyscript/pseuds/Levyscript
Summary: Post war and the Blades have become a Humanitarian Group under Keith’s guidance and Kolivan’s stoic back-up. Keith returns home to find out a new recruit will be hopefully joining their ranks. That’s nothing new to Keith, it’s the fact this new recruit has a few weeks until their trial. Keith questions why the special treatment. Finds out another Terran wants to join. The true catch is Shiro, Former Champion for Empire and the Black Paladin, is the recruit.Keith is surprised and a little happy to know he won’t be the only Terran around maybe. Growing up with Blades wasn’t bad but he was lonely. The only Kit on base, no one to play with. His father and him were the only Terrans around in the galaxy outside of Earth until he met Matt. He was excited and a little reserved because of the stories and rumors.Shiro is looking for a place to belong. To still unravel the universe. Not some poster boy or adviser for the Coalition. Will he find the home he’s been looking for? Or will his past as the Champion mar any future outside of the safety of the Coalition.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Sheithmark 2021





	The Good Blade Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> The movie this fic is inspired by is  
> The Good Witch
> 
> I want to also thank my Beta a lot!!
> 
> And the mods that put this together!!!

Being a Senior Blade can be hectic. Keith was just returning to Daibazaal. He wanted to go home, but he still had to check in and give his unfinished last report. Otherwise, Kolivan would make him do paperwork and diplomatic meetings. Keith wasn’t one for paperwork or meetings.

Some would say Keith can be on the feral side. He’s rough and not great at diplomatic conferences. An excellent leader in the field. He’s protective of his partners and will even sacrifice himself if it means saving everyone else.

Making it to Kolivan’s office, he stepped in “Evening Kolivan.”

Kolivan eyed him first, as usual. After making sure there seemed to be no serious injuries, he greeted Keith. “Well done. We have already heard from the client but as always they never tell the full story.”

Keith couldn’t stop the small laugh, even if he wanted to. Because that’s true. Clients always iced over the hard parts. As long as they were saved or their supplies were brought, they left excellent reports. “It went as well as we expected. A few rebels that followed Sendak were the ones attacking the supply route.”

Even after the defeat so many months ago, Sendak couldn’t let Zarkon’s ways go. The Blades moved from espionage to humanitarian work as part of the Galactic Coalition, no longer in the shadows. Keith was learning more about his human heritage this way.

He was raised by his mother and the Blades. He knew he was born on Earth and his mother brought his father and him into space. His father died on a mission. He was a type of protector on Earth, and that didn’t change in space. He died protecting others.

Keith aspired to be like his father. He aspired to be like his mother and other Blades. His small body worked well for undercover missions. He was quick to strike. He was proficient in swordsmanship. His hand to hand combat was decent too. He could take down Galra twice his size.

Keith finished up with Kolivan and sent everything over from his PADD to Kolivan’s. He was free to go. He couldn’t wait to get home. He would probably see Kolivan there since his mother and Kolivan were mated now, but he wanted to sleep in his own room, braid Romelle’s hair and jab at Axca as she dished out her own insults. Their family of two had grown into a warm home.

As he walked down one hallway, a figure down another caught his eye. He stopped because he didn’t think he recognized them. It may have been a quick glance, but Keith knew everyone. It could have been a guest, but he didn’t think they had any scheduled. Though those plans could always change.

He looked down the hallway and saw nothing. He turned to go back the way he came and stopped. Crammed into a little sitting nook was Regris. This wasn’t unusual. Regris had a habit of falling asleep in random spots on bases. Keith walked towards him.

Keith bent forward. “Regris. Wake up. You should go sleep in your room since you have the chance.”

Regris woke up with a start. Keith gave him some room. Regris was on alert but calmed down when he saw it was just Keith. He looked around and realized he must have fallen asleep in the nook he sat in earlier. He gave Keith a sheepish look.

"Thanks for waking me up, Keith. I was on a call and sat down. Must have dozed off.” Regris got up and clapped Keith on the back before heading towards his living quarters, leaving Keith alone once again. Keith turned back to the hallway he originally came from to head towards his own quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~

Krolia was going over her newest mission log. She was set to leave for a quick mission in the next few days. She missed the espionage missions but enjoyed having a higher chance of coming home to her family--liked living in a world that wasn’t plagued by a ten thousand year war.

Krolia heard sniffles before she saw Romelle. _”Must be another nightmare,”_ Krolia thought. Romelle was the newest to join the family, when Keith and Krolia found her right before the end of the war She was still suffering after the loss of her brother after finding out the truth three years ago. Krolia knew they would never replace her lost family, but she hoped Romelle could see she wasn’t alone.

Romelle made it into the open living space from the hallway. Her eyes held tears, and it broke Krolia’s heart every time. Krolia put her PADD down and opened her arms. “Come here Melle.”

Romelle didn’t need to be told again. She launched herself into her surrogate mother’s arms. Krolia embraced her before rubbing her back soothingly. It was then that Krolia heard the door open and close. She turned to find Keith was home. She could tell Keith was silently asking her if it was another nightmare. She lightly nodded a yes. Keith came up and hugged Romelle from behind.

"Keith.” Romelle was sniffling. It broke Keith’s heart how much Romelle still hurt in her dreams, especially considering how cheery she was during the day.

"You should get some sleep Melle. It’s late.” Keith took Melle’s hand and led her back to her room after Krolia gave her a kiss on the forehead. A lot of nights ended like this: Romelle being tucked in by someone or hopping into someone’s bed. After tucking her in with a kiss on her cheek, he stayed in her doorway until he sensed she was sleeping.

He walked over to Axca’s room, checking on her. And he knocked. A moment later he heard he could come in. He found Axca at her desk playing something on her PADD hooked up to her holo screen. “Late night again?”

"No life again!” Axca was a snarky one. She was hesitant to trust others after Lotor’s betrayal. She finally trusted them enough to think of them as family.

Keith snorted. “Charming as ever. Say hi to Ezor and Zethrid for me.”

Keith headed out after seeing her hand wave in affirmation. In their downtime, the three normally played games until Zethrid got them banned for the night for her crude language.

Returning to the main living space, Keith could see Kolivan had arrived home. He knew he could never intrude, but he still preferred to give Kolivan and his mother the space they needed. He was about to say goodnight when he realized they were waiting for him. “Is everything okay?”

Kolivan was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. This was his relaxed posture. “Everything is fine, young one. Just wanted to let you know we have a new prospect recruit joining us. Ulaz, Thace, Antok, and your mother know already. Their trial won’t be for a few weeks to give them time to acclimate to being here.”

"A few weeks?! Normally we give a week tops.” Keith didn’t understand why they were giving preferential treatment to someone.

Kolivan knew what Keith meant, but this was a special case. Ulaz brought it up to him specifically. “It’s because the new member isn’t a normal recruit per se. He’s Terran.”

Keith froze. He had met Terrans, but as far as he knew they have never had another Terran in the Blades. As far as they knew, he was the only half Terran with Galra blood. He wasn’t alone in the universe anymore. “How did we get a Terran recruit?”

Kolivan sighed, “He was supposed to be recruited before, but it didn’t happen. You know of him.” Kolivan knew Keith would be curious, wondering if he wasn’t alone in the world as the only half-Galra and half-Terran. “It’s the Former Black Paladin of Voltron, Shiro.”

Keith knew of Shiro. “The former Champion of Zarkon?!”

"He was a prisoner, Keith. You know that. Until Ulaz extracted him. We originally were going to recruit him until your mother reminded us about the Blue Lion. He needed to go to warn them of the Galra. As you learned near the end of the war, Earth was not prepared. Luckily, the Blue Lion was no longer on Earth.”

"Didn’t he become a big name in Terran’s military?”

"Yes, but it seems things are shifting. He will still be part of the Coalition Board, but he has requested to join the Blades. Shiro, I feel, would make a significant addition. I will introduce him to everyone else tomorrow.”

Keith nodded and realized that was the end of the conversation. He could tell his mom was checking to see if he was okay, so he smiled to reassure herHe wished them good night and headed to his room.

He had heard about Shiro, Black Paladin and former Champion, the stories and rumors. He was a war hero. While others still saw him as a monster that killed many for entertainment, Keith heard the stories from Ulaz. Shiro was a prisoner of Zarkon. They experimented on him, and he had to fight for survival. If he didn’t kill his opponents, Shiro would have been the one dead.

Another who gave him information was Matt. Keith met the rebel when they reached out to him. At the time Matt was still looking for Voltron. Matt heard the rumors that the former Champion, his best friend, was leading them. Matt sang Shiro praises, saying Shiro condemned himself to the ring to Matt. Shiro showed himself to be ruthless and attacked Matt before a fight even began. It got Shiro on the map and Matt was injured enough to transfer to a mining base.

Keith relaxed on his bed after showering. He never looked up footage on how the Championed looked. He also didn’t watch the speech he delivered before the last fight with Haggar. He was busy making sure the Blades were on standby. His last thought before falling asleep was that another Terran would join the Blades. Maybe they could be friends.

~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro woke up early. He was never one to sleep in late, especially in an unknown place. He arrived on Daibazaal just yesterday, and hadn’t seen much other than the Blades base. Ulaz and Thace showed him around the day before after their meeting with Kolivan.

Getting up, he headed to his en suite to get ready for the day. He stripped out of the shirt he slept in, looking in the mirror to see all the scars he has acquired over the years. He’d gotten used to them, but it wasn’t as bad as when he couldn’t remember the year in captivity. Having a prosthetic arm, the floof of white hair, and many scars scared him. He had no answers. No one to ask. And the flashbacks scared him at first, until he found he was the escaped Champion of the Empire. Zarkon’s pet.

He couldn’t go down this road. He finished in the en-suite and went to his closet, slipping the Blade uniform on. He may have still needed to take his trial, but recruits still had to wear the standard uniform. He was used to skin tight uniforms. The Paladin under armor was tight but didn’t suffocate him, and this felt the same.

Leaving the hood down, he headed out to meet in Kolivan’s office. Kolivan would introduce him to any other senior Blades on the base and then everyone else. Shiro remembered the way but noticed he was getting stares. He was used to it. He kept going until he was blocked. Before looking at who blocked him, he heard, “The Champion.”

Shiro found a female Galra looking at him. He knew the possibility of running into someone before he reached the office was very likely. He was hoping not to, but well, things happen. “Erhm, hello.”

"Why are you here! And you shouldn’t be wearing that,” the female Galra snapped at him.

Shiro was about to respond when he heard someone else. “Axca, leave him be. That’s not how you treat a guest, let alone a Paladin of Voltron.” Shiro turned to see where the voice came from but froze. He didn’t think there were any other humans on base. He saw that the mystery man was looking at the female named Axca. She tsked and left. “Sorry about her. She can be very rough around the edges. Let me escort you to Kolivan’s office.”

Before Shiro could even say anything the other man started away. They walked in silence, not a word said between them. Shiro wanted to thank him for sort of saving him back there but didn’t feel like it would be right. They made it to Kolivan’s office and Shiro realized he never even asked him for his name.

"Welcome Shiro, Keith,” Kolivan greeted. Shiro looked at Keith from the corner of his eye. Now he could put a name to that face. “I hope you slept well. And as I said before, if there has been no introduction, this is Keith. He’s a senior Blade. He is Krolia’s son.”

Shiro turned to Keith and reached his hand out in greeting. “It’s nice to meet you Keith.”

Keith’s grip was comfortable as they shook hands. “Nice to meet you too, Shiro. I have heard wonderful things about you.”

Shiro blushed lightly. He’d heard of Keith from Ulaz, Thace, Kolivan, and Krolia herself. They were all proud of the leader Keith had become. He could see the resemblance between Krolia and Keith.

"Keith here was the only senior Blade you still had to meet. Also Keith, I would like it if you were to help Shiro around. Be a mentor and such. If not, Ulaz has volunteered to do it.” Kolivan looked to make sure Shiro was okay. He knew the man. Knew Shiro could work with anyone pretty much.

Shiro nodded he was fine with it when he noticed Kolivan looking. Their eyes returned to the other in the room. Keith seemed to be thinking. “I feel honored, but I have a few small missions coming up. He can’t come with me and I’d rather not be pulled from the missions.”

Kolivan understood. Put the missions first. They may be a humanitarian relief network now, but Keith still gave his all. “Understandable. Then Ulaz can do it. I’ll let him know later. We should head out and introduce Shiro to everyone else.”

Shiro followed behind the two Galra. Shiro was thinking to himself, _Keith had to be half. Shiro had met Krolia. And then that meant Galra hit Earth long before the invasion. Keith was proof of that._

They made it to the canteen. Nobody paid them any attention at first, until Kolivan cleared his throat.. That’s when all eyes narrowed on Shiro. He could feel it coming from some, the questioning. Others he had worked with were just curious to see him in a Blade uniform. Kolivan spoke, “I have an announcement to make. We have a new recruit in our ranks. His trial will be in a few weeks. Some of you will recognize him. He’s a war hero, and I expect you to show him respect. I introduce Shiro, the Black Paladin.”

Shiro wasn’t surprised to see a Blade stand up. “So we should be okay with **him** joining our ranks? He murdered countless Galra and others. He did it for sport. I saw him in the arena. Many of us have.”

Shiro was warned about pushback. He had seen it before, during and after the war. He could try to placate them but they weren’t wrong that he killed many in the arena. He was brought back by hearing someone yell.

"Shut up! This is Shiro of Voltron you are talking about. He was a prisoner of the Empire. Forced to fight to survive. It was fight or die. Would you have done the same to live? To have a chance to escape? We were the ones to rescue Shiro from the arena. He was able to get the Blue Lion off of Terra. Without Shiro, there would still be war. He helped take down Zarkon. He killed Sendak. Fought the Witch and helped restore Daibazaal and Altea. We wouldn’t be where we are today with him.”It was Keith who spoke. Shiro was in wonderment.

The one who vocalized his complaint sat back down. Shiro could tell he wasn’t happy, but it seemed no one else was going to say anything-- at least not here. Shiro knew about gossip and news spreading like wildfire. He nodded his thanks to Keith, and Keith gave him a small smile. And Shiro did enjoy that smile.

After that Kolivan excused himself. Shiro saw Ulaz and Thace wave him over. He turned to Keith to see if he was joining him. Keith put his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “I need to do some final notes from my last mission. Got back late last night. Though I’ll be in the training room in the afternoon if you want to practice.”

With that Shiro watched Keith leave the canteen. He may have checked Keith out as he left before joining Ulaz and Thace. He figured he would let Ulaz know that Shiro was under his wing.

~~~~~~~~~~

Keith was finishing up his final notes before submitting it to Kolivan. He just had to check on the numbers today. They were securing trade routes, and they had access to their deliveries. Everything looked good, so he sent that to Kolivan. He stretched, raising his arms above his head.

He knew his mom was leaving in a bit for a mission, so he headed to the hangar. What he found surprised him. Keeping his distance, he looked to see his mother with Shiro. They were smiling and seemed to be lightly laughing too. Keith couldn’t keep his eyes off of Shiro.

He couldn’t deny the taller Terran was good looking. But seeing Shiro smile after everything he had been through brought a warmth to Keith’s chest he’d never felt before. He knew his mom knew Shiro, but he didn’t think they were this close. It was nice. He watched Shiro wave to her before walking off.

"You can come out now.” Keith flinched a little, getting caught. Of course, he’d never been able to sneak up on Krolia or Kolivan. Coming out of his hiding spot, he could see Krolia’s knowing smirk. “You know you don’t have to hide. I don’t think Shiro would have minded.”

Keith rolled his eyes. He didn’t understand what his mother meant. “I felt it may have been rude.”

Krolia lifted an eyebrow. “But spying isn’t?”

"We used to be an underground network of espionage. So it’s what we do.” Keith couldn’t help the chuckle that came out after he said that. Krolia was smiling at him. “Be safe out there Mom.”

"Of course kit.” Krolia hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. He watched her walk into her ship before backing away to give her space to take off. Leaving the hangar, he found Axca and the others.

He was going to say hello until he realized what they were talking about. It was Shiro. Of course, the four knew Shiro. They were Lotor’s former Generals. They fought against Voltron until Lotor wanted to work with them.

“I can’t believe we have to be okay with him here.” That was Ezor. She was the more vocal one of the group. Keith moved forward. Axca stiffened when she saw him.

"Hello ladies. I hope you're excited to be working with Shiro as others are?” Keith raised his eyebrow in questioning.

"Honestly, I do have to give the Paladin credit. He knows how to fight. His hand to hand is a force to be reckoned with,” Zethrid, the fighter, commented.

"I just don’t get why he’s here. He’s some big shot for the Coalition and on his home planet. Heard he’s high up in their military ranks. Why become a recruit for the Blades when it would have made more sense to be a partner or something? I don’t trust it.”

"I just don’t trust him. He used to work for the Empire technically,” Axca shared her two cents.

"Knock it off Axca. I know you guys fought each other. Hell, you also fought the Blades, and we opened our arms to you, haven’t we? So trust us. Krolia, Ulaz, Thace, and Kolivan have all worked with him.”

Keith was frustrated as he walked. He trusted his family. He kept walking and turned another corner to see Shiro. He stopped and saw Shiro was offering help to another Blade. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to keep watching. He followed Shiro. Shiro didn’t flinch when he was insulted. He helped when he could. Shiro baffled him. By now, just from the insults alone, Keith would have punched someone.

Around lunch, Keith decided to leave Shiro be. Shiro gave no indication that he knew he was being watched. He headed to the canteen to pick something up and head to his ship before doing his training. He always checked to see if it sustained any damage or anything was getting outdated.

~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro had just finished eating and leaving the canteen when he heard a sniffle. He followed the light sound until he found a young woman sniffling to herself in an empty corridor. “Hey. Are you okay?”

The young woman stiffened and turned to look at Shiro. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. She’d heard the stories, but she also knew Shiro worked hard for the remainder of her people with the princess. “You’re Shiro.”

Shiro’s eyes widened when he saw she was an Altean. He realized this must be Romelle. He’d heard about her from Krolia and Allura. She was part of the colony that Lotor was protecting--the one that Haggar took as her acolytes after his death. Romelle was the one they could rescue before that. He smiled at her. “Yes, I am.”

He was shocked because next thing he knew, Romelle flung herself at him. She was hugging him and he reacted the only way he could think of. He wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you. You saved my people before Haggar destroyed them all. They may have cast me out for questioning Lotor, but you still saved my friends.”

"You must be Romelle. Allura and Krolia talk about you all the time. I was wondering if I would ever meet you.” Shiro was glad to get a smile out of her.

Romelle’s eyes shone. “You heard of me?” She grabbed Shiro’s arm after releasing him and slipped her arm through it to walk together.

"Well of course. Allura adores you and was glad to hear other Alteans were still around. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you came around. I was kind of busy. And of course Krolia would mention you when we weren’t doing missions. Krolia is a friend. She talked about Keith and you. Proud of you both,” Shiro explained.

They kept talking and just walking around the base. Shiro explained it wasn’t a bother since Kolivan wanted him to become familiar with it. Romelle of course took to being a guide very well. She just asked all kinds of questions. She never once shied from his prosthetic or said anything every time Shiro got a dirty look from another. It was like she wasn’t ashamed to be seen with him. It was refreshing after this morning.

Around mid afternoon they were nearing the training room, and Shiro remembered that Keith mentioned he would be training in the afternoon. He looked to Romelle. “This is my stop. I still need to keep my body in shape and be prepared for my trial.”

"Of course. Don’t be a stranger, Shiro. And thank you for listening. I know I have people, but sometimes it’s nice having someone new. I feel you belong here, in my opinion. I may not be a Blade, but I live here. I know Allura has opened her arms for me to return to Altea, and I will. Just not ready yet. Last time I was around my people, I was called a traitor. I trust Allura, I just need to work through it.”

Shiro put his arm on her shoulder. “I believe in you. Recovery is a long road. But you’re not alone. You can always come to me, Romelle. And Altea isn’t just all your colony. As you know, a lot of lives lost when Altea was destroyed were returned. Take your time and you will visit when you are ready.”

Romelle couldn’t stop the dusting of red on her cheeks, “You’re a good man, Shiro. Don’t let Antok and Keith kick your ass too badly.”

With that Romelle skipped off as Shiro chuckled. He entered the training room to see Antok and Keith sparring with each other. Others were there, but they paid him no attention. They were watching Keith and Antok. It was like watching a dance. He’d worked with Antok before, but it always amazed him that Antok didn’t his size as an advantage but speed instead. And then Shiro flinched when Keith took Antok’s tail straight to the stomach, throwing him to the ground. Antok took the chance and pinned him.

"I yield.” Keith admitted. Antok got up and held a hand out for Keith to take. Getting up, Keith noticed Shiro. Antok looked towards Shiro also and nodded his head.

"Antok. Good take down,” Shiro greeted and headed towards them. He could hear the murmurs. He knew most of them didn’t want to spar with him. He ignored them like he always did.

"I see you decided to join us, Shiro,” Keith was eying Shiro up. He knew Shiro could fight, but how good was his hand to hand?

"Well I hoped I wasn’t wrong with the open invitation earlier.” Shiro nervously answered with his real arm going to rub the back of his neck.

~~~~~~~~~~

Keith couldn’t believe this was the same man he had been hearing stories about. Shiro just seemed to be a normal guy. “Of course. Think you can take me on, old timer?”

Shiro took a step forward and there was a certain glint in his eyes. Keith couldn’t explain fully what it meant, but he was up for the challenge. Shiro made it to the opposite side of Keith on the mat. “You good after getting your ass handed to you?”

Antok gave a little chuckle in his own way as he stepped off the mat. He was definitely staying to watch this spar. Keith looked to Shiro, getting in position. “Guarantee my running trail will be harder than this.”

Shiro got in position also, and the fight began. Just no one was moving. Shiro didn’t move an inch and Keith didn’t understand why. _Well if Shiro isn’t making the first move, might as well make mine._ Keith charged at Shiro. Shiro never moved out the way as he got closer, but next thing Keith knew he was in the air. Before he could redistribute his own weight to get the upper hand, he was thrown across the room hard enough not to be able to recover fast enough to land correctly. The landing definitely knocked the wind out of him.

Before he could catch his breath to get up, he was forced onto stomach and fully pinned. He tried to break Shiro’s hold but couldn’t. He turned his head to face Shiro. He almost wanted to look again because he could have sworn he saw a flash of fang. “Yield!.”

"Never.” Keith continued to struggle, yet Shiro wouldn’t budge. He couldn’t kick his legs out. Shiro seemed to have him fully pinned. He felt more weight on him. “Fine. I yield.”

He was instantly released. He took a deep breath and looked up to see Shiro holding out his hand to him. Keith took it and smirked at Shiro. Shiro returned it. “Not bad for some old timer?”

Keith barked out a laugh. “I heard you were good. As I always tell newbies, never underestimate your opponent. Considering most of my opponents are bigger than me, I shouldn’t have assumed you would be slower.”

"No problem. Happens all the time, but I do enjoy sparring with Antok and the others too,” Shiro couldn’t help supplying.

"I need a cool down. You good to go running? I can show you one of the best running trails,” Keith offered. Shiro accepted and they headed out. It was a pleasant afternoon. Keith could see how Ulaz and the others could get along with him. It was clear why many praised Shiro as a good man.

~~~~~~~~~~

Keith headed back to his quarters. He wanted to shower before maybe picking something up. Entering the common living space of their family quarters, it surprised him to see Romelle cooking. She didn’t cook often. Only when in really good moods. “What’s the occasion?”

"I had a good day. I made a new friend. The new recruit.” Romelle gave him one of her brightest smiles. He returned the smile.

He excused himself to take a shower. He was definitely staying in for food. Romelle was a good cook. He made it to his room and stripped out of the Blade uniform. Walking to his ensuite, he wasn’t surprised by the scars he has gotten over the years. It’s part of his life and job. Turning the water on, while waiting for it to be the right temperature, he took out his small braid.

Stepping under the spray, Keith thought back to his day. Meeting Shiro, who he has heard many stories about. The good and the bad. What he had seen so far today is that Shiro seemed to be an overall good guy. Even with the whispers, Shiro didn’t flinch. He showed no signs of it affecting him, which to Keith seemed a great asset being a Blade.

Nearing the end of his shower, he thought back to their quick spar. He underestimated Shiro. He has fought guys bigger than himself and assumed Shiro would use his weight for power. But what really shocked him was seeing the fang. It had to be a trick of his imagination. By all accounts that he knows, Shiro is Terran. No Galra or any other DNA.

He finished up and got out. He put on a pair of sleep pants and a shirt since he was staying in for the night. He went out to see Axca had joined Romelle. Romelle didn’t look happy anymore.

"You can’t trust him Romelle. He’s a killer.” Keith heard Axca lecture Romelle.

Keith stepped to the counter near them. “Don’t trust who?”

"The Champion, of course. He’s a killer yet gets praised as a war hero.” Axca had no problem sharing the venom.

Keith knew this was going to be a problem, but what surprised him was Romelle. She slammed her hands down onto the counter. “Shut up, Axca. I can say the same about the Blades. They were an underground Galra rebellion group.”

"We are Galra. It’s obvious we are about violence. But the Champion acts all high and mighty, doesn’t he? No one wants him here!”

"No! YOU DON’T WANT HIM HERE! And that’s your problem. You hate him because he helped lead to the demise of Lotor. And I’m sorry you loved a monster, but I’m glad that monster is gone. He was the reason my brother died!”

Axca looked pissed and Keith got in front of Romelle. “Stop it, Axca. You can not attack family.”

Axca just snarled and stormed out of their quarters. Keith figured she wouldn’t be back for the rest of the night. He turned to see Romelle in tears. He went up to her, but she shook her head. “I want to finish this.”

Keith was proud. In the past, Romelle would just drop what she was doing when she was sad. They sat at the counter together, and he watched her finish her meal. “I’m proud of you Romelle.”

"Shiro doesn’t deserve that. He’s done nothing. All afternoon people would stare or whisper about him. I kept asking if he was fine, but he would just smile.” Romelle tucked into her food.

 _'She spent some time with Shiro in the afternoon!’_ Keith took a bite of his food. It was delicious. “Romelle, this is good!”

"I’m glad you like it. I tried something similar on Earth, as they call it, and wanted to try to replicate it. Maybe make it for Shiro one time.”

Keith smiled. “I don’t know how to feel being a taste tester, but I’m glad you are making Shiro feel welcomed. He seems to be a good guy. Kicked my ass today.”

Romelle chuckled, “He kicked your ass?”

"I underestimated him. And I have to say flying through the air was not fun.”

"Well I warned him not to let you kick his ass too much.”

"Thanks. I didn’t realize you knew Shiro.”

"I knew of him. When I went to Terra to help with my former colony mate, I met Princess Allura. I also met a few of the other Paladins, but Shiro seemed to be constantly busy. It wasn’t his fault. I could see him from a distance and no one gave him a break. The others would complain Shiro had too much on his plate but he persevered.”

"Makes me think of Kolivan. Man never takes a break and Mom has to go hunt him down to get him to sleep sometimes.” He noticed Romelle looking at him skeptically. “Are you saying I’m the same!?”

She smiled shyly. “You said it, not me.”

They went back to eating with small talk, enjoying each other’s company. Kolivan came home and made himself a plate and joined them. Keith loved his family. He wouldn’t change this for anything.

~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro was in Kolivan’s office. It had been a week since he started and he was getting used to being here. A lot more Blades had been welcoming of him as the week passed. He was glad for that.

"Have you figured out if you were going to need a permanent blade? I know you prefer hand to hand combat.” Kolivan had told him before they could get a blade for him to use for his trial. Shiro preferred hand to hand combat because of his arm. He excelled at it.</>

His bayard turned into a small blade so he could surprise with a quick left swing. He wasn’t used to anything bigger, at least not since his early days as the Champion. If he was to be a Blade, he wanted to excel, and that meant with a blade. “I’ll need a blade. I don’t know what type it will awaken but I can learn to use it.”

Kolivan nodded. He knew Shiro would take up the challenge. He was also hoping to partner him with Keith in the future. The cool and collected Paladin would do well for Keith. Kolivan reached for a box behind him and presented it to Shiro. “I was hoping you would. I had this made for you.”

Shiro opened the box to reveal a small blade, and a holster to go on his back, so he could grab it by his left hand when he needed to. The simplicity amazed him. Thanking Kolivan and attaching it, he left the office to head to the training room.

He found Ulaz, Thace, and Keith in there. He greeted them and Ulaz commented on the blade. Shiro practiced with Ulaz while Thace and Keith went at it. Feeling like someone was watching him, Shiro wasn’t surprised to see it was Keith. He waved and watched Keith’s face turn red in embarrassment.

~~~~~~~~~~

Keith couldn’t believe he got caught. He heard laughter and turned to find Thace just laughing at him. “Knock it off.”

"He’s known, by the way. He asks about why you only watch. Krolia even feels for him, and he doesn’t know how to approach you. He’s nervous.”

Keith turned to see Shiro and Ulaz practicing with Shiro’s blade. It was like watching a dance. While there was power, there were graceful steps. Keith was entranced. What broke through to him was his mother arriving. She walked up to Shiro who stopped when he noticed her come in. They chatted and Krolia hugged him before heading over towards Keith.

"Hey. Are you almost done here? I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch at the canteen?” Krolia asked him.

"Yea almost. I’ll meet you in the canteen in a bit, Mom.” Krolia nodded and headed out. By the time Keith looked back towards Ulaz and Shiro, they were gone. After finishing his sparring session with Thace, Keith headed towards the communal bathrooms to get a quick shower. On his way into the locker room, he ran into Shiro. “Oh sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

"It’s not your fault. I should have checked before walking out.” Shiro was looking at him sheepishly.

Keith couldn’t help the small smile. This man, the former Champion of the Empire’s arena, was just too nice. It was hard to believe, but Keith had been watching all week when he was on base. Shiro didn’t match up with the reports of the cold-blooded killer.

"I wasn’t paying attention either. So it’s both of our faults.” Shiro smiled at him. He moved to the side to let Shiro by. Once Shiro was a suitable distance down the hall, he entered the locker room. The laughing that welcomed him made Keith flip Ulaz off.

"Enjoy the view, kit?” Ulaz was finishing up getting dressed. “It’s alright. The Paladin is pleasing to look at. You should have seen how small he was when he first started in the Arena. Though he was still bigger than you at the time.”

"Does Thace know you think like that?” Keith started stripping and went to grab his towel when Thace walked in.

"Do I know what?” Thace was looking at Ulaz.

Ulaz smirked. “That Shiro is good looking.”

Thace barks a laugh out. “Shiro is one of the best looking Terrans out there if I had to add. So yes, I know. Hell, we once offered that he join us in bed.”

Keith’s eyes bugged out and a blush bloomed all the way down his neck. That’s when he heard loud laughter. Both Ulaz and Thace were laughing hard. After a few minutes, Ulaz caught his breath. “Your face was priceless. We got you good.”

Throwing his boots at them both, he stormed into the showers. He chose a stall as far away from the door as possible. Calming himself down took a bit, but he finally did. The two weren’t wrong though. Shiro was good looking. He was built and you could tell he took pride in his body. He trained to maintain the body he had. Changing his thoughts before he had a problem that he wouldn’t want in the public showers, Keith finished his shower.

In the canteen, he found his mother with Romelle. Grabbing his food, he joined the table to see another had joined them. It was none other than Shiro. He sat down across from Shiro and next to his mother. “Sorry if I’m late.”

Romelle looked towards him. “It’s fine. We had Shiro here to talk with.”

Keith looked to Shiro, who lightly blushed. Krolia watched the two. “It’s always great catching up with friends. And I was congratulating him on getting a blade today. He now has to train with it to be ready for his trial.”

Keith looked to Shiro. “Do you not know how to use a blade?”

Shiro coughed a little. “I haven’t used one in a while. Normally close combat with the arm.”

Shiro lifted the prosthetic slightly to show. Of course, the galra arm. Keith knew that. He felt a rush of embarrassment. “Sorry. I feel like an idiot.”

"Don’t be. It’s a bit refreshing. I am rusty with a blade, though. That’s why Ulaz wants to practice every day.” Shiro smiled at Keith. Keith wanted more of that smile. He didn’t know where these thoughts were coming from.

They had a pleasant lunch. Romelle was vivacious, and that really warmed Keith’s heart. Shiro was very patient with her and listened to her. And obviously Keith’s mother adored him. She probably asked him to lunch earlier in the training room. Keith offered to help train Shiro along with Krolia. That way Shiro could get practice with different fighting styles.

As they finished lunch, Romelle asked Shiro if he would go on a walk with her. He said yes, and they headed out. It was just Krolia and Keith together. He loved it when his mom and him would have these small moments. But something was nagging at him. She obviously had something she wanted to talk about. They walked to the roof of the base and settled against the railing facing each other.

"You know Shiro is a good guy.”

"Where are you going with this Mom?”

"I’m saying I’ve noticed things. Shiro is different. You watch him differently and don’t tell me you aren’t curious. If it was just a one time thing, you wouldn’t hesitate to ask. I’m not the only one who has noticed, either. Just ask him out. The worst he can do is say no and just offer friendship. Shiro won’t toss you away just for asking.”

Keith stood there, thinking over what his mother just said. She was right that Shiro would probably reject him in the kindest way and still become his friend. Shiro just seemed to be an overall good guy. Especially if he got Romelle to trust him. And he was interested. Today proved that.

They went their separate ways and Keith was on a mission. He found Shiro in the hangar. It seemed he had something brought on by the recent transport ship. Walking up to Shiro, he could see it was under some kind of tarp. “Hey!”

Shiro turned towards him. He smiled seeing Keith. “Hey Keith!”

"What do you have here?” Keith nods his head towards the tarp.

Shiro’s smile got big. He pulled the tarp to reveal a hoverbike. It looked a lot like his father’s old one. He had brought it with him from Earth. Shiro’s was a red and white color scheme. “She’s beautiful, right?”

Keith walked up to it to inspect it. It gave Keith the perfect idea. “Are you busy tomorrow afternoon and evening?”

"Just my usual training and such. Why?”

"Will you be willing to go out riding with me tomorrow? I’ll bring dinner.” Keith did it. He asked.

"Is this a date?” Shiro looked at him. Keith was wondering if Shiro was excited or not.

"Yes.” It took a while for Keith to answer, but he was being honest. He was hoping this would be a date.

"Then yes. I would love to go for a ride with you. I miss it and it would be nice to explore outside this base.”

Keith realized Shiro hadn’t left the base. This also gave Keith ideas for the future. They agreed on a time to meet, and Keith finally did fess up that the hoverbike was beautiful. He wouldn’t say out loud that it was beautiful like its owner. They went their separate ways both with exciting thoughts of tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~

Keith was in the canteen collecting his food for the date. He was excited. He waved to some who greeted him. As he was heading out he was stopped by Axca. She looked like she wanted to talk. “Axca.”

"Keith, is it true what I heard in our quarters earlier?” Axca normally wasn’t one to pry.

"What did you hear?”

"That you have a date with the _Champion._

Keith sighed. “Yes. That is true.

"Keith, you don’t know him. You don’t know the bloodthirst he had.”

"Axca, enough. He had to fight to live. Tell me you wouldn’t have done the same?”

"You’re right but I can’t find him.”

"What are you talking about?”

"Shiro isn’t in the Coalition System. I searched his name and not once did it come up. If he’s the Black Paladin and the Captain of the ATLAS, wouldn’t you think he would be listed in public records?”

Keith thought for a second. It was sketchy that Shiro’s name wouldn’t come up. The only reason Shiro’s name couldn’t be found was if he was working confidentially. Hell, all the Blades were found in the Coalition. Keith noticed Axca watching him. He wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction. “I’m going or I will be late.”

Axca just scoffed and walked off leaving Keith to himself. He shook his head and headed towards the hangar hoping to be early. He wanted to load up his bike before Shiro arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro was waiting by his hoverbike. He was a little earlier than they planned, but Shiro wanted to make sure everything was good for a ride. He filled the tank with gas, with some extra packed in a side satchel just in case. When everything was done he waited. After the time he’d spent on base, it was still a little strange to be without his Blade uniform; instead he wore the few human clothes he brought with him. Simple jeans hugged his ass in the right spots, along with a black v-neck shirt with a white paladin design on the front, and finished with his brown leather jacket.

When he saw Keith walking in Shiro didn’t call out to him right away, waiting to see if Keith noticed him first. And he got the reaction he was hoping for. Keith didn’t see him right away. He walked into the hangar looking like he was on autopilot. But then something seemed to catch his attention and Shiro realized Keith may have smelled him finally. Smiling, Shiro waited for Keith to look his way. And boy he was not disappointed.

Watching Keith drop the cooler he was holding was an added bonus. Shiro waved and watched the red blossom onto Keith’s cheeks. Deciding to put Keith out of his misery, Shiro walked up to him. “Hey.”

Keith just seemed to be mute. His eyes were wide still and Shiro was getting a little worried. He put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith jumped. “Sorry. Just took me by surprise.”

"Well I now know you find me good-looking.” Shiro blushed.

Keith was looking at Shiro in disbelief. “Are you kidding me! Shiro you are beautiful.”

Shiro blush deepened. “Well when you have as many scars as I do along with the prosthetic, I’m not exactly what people look for typically.”

Keith bent down to get the cooler. “Then they are fools. Are you ready to head out?”

"Yea, if you are.” Shiro followed him and realized they were heading towards Shiro’s hoverbike. That’s when Shiro realized they walked past it to the spot next to it. He was in awe. He didn’t know how he didn’t notice, but the same model of hoverbike was stationed there.

"Beautiful.” Shiro started to inspect the gray and black beauty. It obviously had been upkept well and repainted.

Keith loaded the cooler in one of the side bags and made sure everything else he needed was there. Pleased to find everything they would need, he looked to Shiro. “It was my father’s. He brought it with him from Earth when we left.”

Shiro had questions. He knew some things from Krolia when they shared with each other but he wanted more from Keith’s perspective. Heading to his bike, he grabbed his riding goggles before getting comfortable on his seat. When he slipped them on he found Keith watching him. Smirking at Keith, he started the engine.

Shiro followed Keith out but wasn’t surprised Keith sped up the moment they were out of the hangar. Shiro wasn’t the best pilot Earth had for no reason. He had no problem catching up and even passing by Keith. They raced through the terrain of Daibazaal. Keith stopped in front of a cliff. Shiro stopped and looked at Keith. He saw Keith nod his head to follow but Shiro shook his head. He revved up his engine and went. Gaining speed, he heard Keith yell his name before going off the edge.

~~~~~~~~~~

Keith just watched Shiro go off the cliff. Shiro didn’t even react when Keith yelled out to Shiro. Keith went to the cliff side and witnessed Shiro land perfectly. His jaw may have dropped because this may be the sexiest act he has ever seen. Shiro parallel stopped and looked up to Keith. He could have sworn he saw Shiro wink at him.

He made his way down the long way. Shiro was leaning against his hoverbike, and Keith couldn’t deny the view was good. “Are you crazy?”

Shiro laughed. A sound Keith was learning he enjoyed. “It’s all about physics. I have done this many times. It can be freeing feeling the free fall. The letting go of control just to take it back.”

“So you aren’t just all about rules. Everyone talks about you like you are the perfect soldier. It’s nice seeing your have a rebellious streak in you.”

They got back to riding and Keith led Shiro to the spot he wanted to share with him. It was another cliff side but the view was stunning. The planet was be purple and the sky was indigo and even darker at night. Shiro has never seen anything like it before. “Keith this is beautiful.”

Keith smiled. “Wait until later.”

Keith unloaded his side bags with Shiro’s help. They laid out the blanket he kept to sit on. Placing the cooler in the corner of the blanket, they both sat down. Nervousness that wasn’t there before started to be felt. Keith had never done dates before. He really should have thought more about this.

"Thank you for bringing me here.” Keith looked over to Shiro to see him looking towards the view.

"After Daibazaal returned, the Blade scoured the planet. We wanted to make sure there were no surprises from the past. We found some Galra that were lost when the planet was destroyed. They didn’t make it off in time. Like Altea, all those Altean lives returned. I found this spot. It gives me a place to think away from the base if I have time. Otherwise I go to the roof to stargaze.”

"I can’t imagine how those Galra felt. To find out they are thousands of years from when they lived. I know the Alteans struggled. I was with Allura a lot at the beginning.”

"Do you miss Altea?”

"Altea was nice but my dreams were always in space. Altea wanted me to stay grounded and just go out when I needed to diplomatically. Earth wanted me to be the poster boy. I want to explore more, now that we are out of war. I want to still be able to help but I want to see the universe.”

"Did you leave the Coalition? Is that why you aren’t in the database?”

"What! No! I’m still a leader in the Coalition. You looked me up?” Shiro was looking to Keith with curiosity.

Keith now wondered if he should bring this up. “No. But Axca did. She can’t find you in the system and doesn’t trust you.”

"Sounds like Axca. I wonder if she was looking me up as Shiro.”

"Wait! Does it matter if you’re looked up by Shiro?”

"Well it does. You wouldn’t find me. You will need to look up Takashi Shirogane.”

Keith just looked at Shiro in wonderment. “Wait, Shiro isn’t your real name?”

"Nope it’s just a nickname. Short for Shirogane. Not many call me Takashi and Shirogane just sounds too formal.”

"So you wouldn’t want me to call you Takashi?” Keith was surprised by the blush Shiro gave him. He didn’t understand this response. He was about to apologize but Shiro nodded.

“I won’t mind if it's you.”

Keith smiled. “My full name is Keith Kogane. Galra don’t have last names. My parents decided since I was half human I’d have my father’s last name. We didn’t know if we would ever make it to Earth so my father did his best to teach me about our heritage.”

Shiro saw Keith’s face shift into sadness a little. “Your mother mentioned him a few times. She said we would have gotten along.”

Keith looked out towards the cliff. “You would have. After watching you this past week, helping everyone out without being asked... It’s something he would have done himself.”

"I’m sorry for your loss. You mother mentioned he died when you were a kid.”

Keith turned to look at Shiro watching him. He knew then he could talk with Shiro. That he would listen. “One of our bases was attacked. Thace, my pa, and I were there. I remember feeling the building shake. My pa grabbed me and we made it to a ship. He handed me to Thace and told him to get me out of there. I remember trying to grab for him but Thace got me on the ship. We took off. There were more ships. He went back to help evacuate. On Earth he was a firefighter. Explained he helped and rescued people. He didn’t make it off. He got caught in the explosions.”

"Oh Keith. I’m sorry.” Keith felt Shiro lean closer and hug him. He never talked about his pa with others except his mom and maybe Kolivan. Keith knew what he did was right and that he saved many. He’d heard the stories but he was angry for a while that his father chose others over living with his son and mate. They stayed like that for a bit.

The sun started to set. Shiro was in awe of the view. After the sun fully set Keith turned on the lanterns he had. He dished out the food he brought. Shiro took a bite and expressed his delight. After a few minutes of peaceful eating, Keith watched Shiro lower his plate. Shiro looked to Keith and smiled. “Tonight has been amazing. I know I don’t have to, but you talked about your father. Let me share something with you.”

Keith smiled and gave him his full attention.

“I never thought I would see something like this. Growing up I always knew my time was limited. I always rushed in doing things, worried that my dreams would never come true. I wanted more time before I had to stay grounded and just enjoy what I can.”

"Why?” Keith was perplexed where Shiro was going with this.

Shiro sighed. “I was dying. I was told I would be lucky to make it to thirty.”

Keith was shocked. Here was the Black Paladin, the former Champion of the Empire’s Arena, telling him he was dying. That someone who gave his all to the war and to save millions was going to be wronged and not enjoy life. He had to know. “How were you dying?”

"I was diagnosed with a disease as a kid. I was considered weak. I trained and worked hard. I pushed myself to the limits. I was almost sidelined from the mission I was kidnapped on. If I never went on the mission none of this may have happened. But I had others fight for me. I was the best pilot the Garrison had. They tried to use my diagnosis against me. I was at risk of losing muscle mass and being in pain. It could have affected me while piloting. Giving up was never an option. That mission was my last chance.” Shiro looked up to see a beautiful dark indigo night with stars. It was a beautiful sight and he could see why Keith brought him here.

"You said you were dying. What changed?” Keith grabbed Shiro’s prosthetic, not caring it was cold until it warmed up from his body heat.

"Haggar. When I was taken by the Empire. She didn’t just take my arm. She messed with my genetic coding. I am considered part Galra now. Ulaz has run the test. Half my DNA now is Galra. And she somehow wiped my disease from the code. She wanted me to be the best after I kept winning. She wanted a perfect soldier. No flaws and no control of myself. I can’t imagine what else she would have done with me if Ulaz didn’t get me out when he did.”

Keith’s body reacted on its own but next thing he knew, he wrapped Shiro in a hug and started purring.

"I’m okay. As you can see I’m okay. Ulaz has made sure of that. I guess it’s the only good thing that came from that time. I got more time. I was able to be who I am today because of it. I will always carry the burden of being the Champion that murdered to survive. I’m used to it. Until Kolivan and Queen Allura stepped in, some wanted me tried as a war criminal.”

"I never knew that. And that’s ridiculous. I would have stepped up too if I had known.”

Shiro’s hand goes to Keith’s braid to play with tips of his hair. “You barely know me. You would step up for a stranger?”

"Shiro, to be honest. You are just a big puppy. You may look tough but you are a nice guy. I can tell from what I’ve seen. How Romelle took to you. Plus the rest of my family mentioned you many times. I guarantee they will be happy to hear we went on a date. My mom made me aware of my feelings. To be honest because of the war and being born during it. I have only had one nighters. This is a first for me.”

Keith saw Shiro’s face change to shock. Shiro shook his head a little and smiled. “Well that’s okay. The last time I dated was before I was taken. It was a long term relationship but he wanted me to stay on Earth with him. Give up my dream. He wasn’t worth it.”

Keith’s eyes narrow. “Puppy. Yes I’m calling you that now. I will never keep you from your dreams. I know this is only our first date but I want to know you more and just be around you. I can see why others do too. You’re a magnet. While I’m prickly and can have a temper.

Lips crushed against his. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut as his arms raised to Shiro’s shoulders to wrap around his neck, feeling Shiro’s hands at his waist to hold him. A kiss had never felt this good. Most of his kisses before were rushed and sloppy. This was the complete opposite. Neither wanted this to end but eventually the need for oxygen became apparent. Both were breathing harder than before.

"You know that’s worth eating cold food.” Shiro had a smirk and Keith laughed. He lightly smacked Shiro on the chest and got up.

"You know that’s corny.” Keith grabbed his plate as Shiro did the same. They finished dinner. Packing up plates and the finished drinks, they sat on the blanket watching the stars. Shiro was sitting with his legs stretched out while Keith was between them with his back against Shiro’s chest. They spent another hour doing that before heading back to the base.

Keith knew he definitely wanted to go out again. Maybe with just one hoverbike. But that wasn’t it. He wanted another date with Shiro. He enjoyed tonight immensely. Shiro was someone he felt safe with and someone he wanted to protect. He wondered if this was how his mother felt with his pa at first. He needed to talk to her.

Arriving back at the hangar, they parked side by side in their reserved spots. Keith grabbed the cooler and walked along with Shiro. They knew others who were around were watching. It didn’t bother them. It was an amazing evening. Keith stopped at the entrance and put down the cooler. Shiro stopped next to him and grabbed his hands. “Thank you Keith. Tonight was amazing.”

"Thank you for accepting.” Getting up on his toes, Keith went in for a kiss. Shiro met him halfway and they kissed good night.

"I can help you carry those if you need or anything.” Of course Shiro was offering to help.

Keith shook his head and picked the cooler up. “Thanks Puppy but I got this. Good night.”

"Good night baby.” Keith and Shiro separated and went in opposite directions but before either turned down another hall, they looked back at each other and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro found Axca in the training room by herself practicing her tumbling a day later. “Good form.”

"What do you want?” Axca got up to look at Shiro, her hand placed on her hip.

"I thought we could spar?” Shiro was hoping she would accept. He knew he got her when the smirk appeared. Getting in position, Axca charged before accepting. Shiro dodged her punches and waited until she went to kick, catching her leg then lifting her to slam her down onto her back. “If you wanted to know my name you could have asked.”

"What?” Axca got up looking confused. “What are you talking about?”

"You told Keith my name wasn’t Shiro. You’re not wrong but I’m not hiding who I am. My full name is Takashi Shirogane.” Shiro watched Axca freeze. Her face revealed when it dawned on her.

"Shiro is short for Shirogane.” Her voice was quiet but Shiro had no problem hearing her.

"Yes. Everyone calls me Shiro though. Not hiding anything.” Shiro winked at Axca.

~~~~~~~~~~

Axca watched Shiro. She had questions. And maybe she could finally get some answers. “Can you tell me about the fight with Lotor?”

Shiro looked at Axca. He sat down and waited for her. Axca sat down across from him. She got comfortable. Shiro looked to the side. “After he ejected you guys we went into the rift. We got the message when he was at the castle about the Altean colony he had hidden. We tried to talk to him. Obviously Allura felt betrayed. He made her believe there were no other Alteans in the universe. When the rift started to close we knew we had to get out. She pleaded with Lotor to leave with us. He refused. He started to become what he hated the most, his parents.”

"Romelle has told us the horrors of what Lotor did. I didn’t want to believe it. I loved him, up until you came really. I see you for you and the Champion. I know Zethrid and Ezor have a different opinion but I’m hoping they come around.”

Both of them got up after talking for a while. Axca thanked him and even hugged him. They were aware of the eyes watching them in anger. The mysterious person went off to tell their partner what they just witnessed. ~~~~~~~~~~

Keith was walking out from Kolivan’s office. He had just returned from a minor mission in the morning. What he saw surprised him. Axca was walking with Shiro and she was smiling. He really was lucky to know this man. His mother was right, his pa would have loved Shiro. When they didn’t notice him, he decided to call out to them. Shiro looked at him with a smile. Keith walked up to them.

"Back already?” Axca knew he left earlier for a mission.

"Yea it was just a pick up job.” Keith’s eyes hadn’t left Shiro and Axca was starting to get embarrassed just watching the two.

"I’m going to leave you two alone. See you around Shiro.” Axca left.

Keith and Shiro started walking aimlessly with no direction. Keith just wanted to spend time with Shiro. He didn’t like thinking about it, but he wondered if their time would be limited if Shiro failed the test. He believed in Shiro and the others did too but there was always a chance.

When Keith realized it was heading close to dinner an idea formed. “You busy tonight, Puppy?”

"For you, baby? Never.” The smile Keith received was delectable. He knew he wanted that smile all the time and just for him.

"Then let’s go get dinner to go.” Keith led Shiro to the Canteen where they got their food and drinks. Then they went to the roof. Keith wanted to share another important spot with Shiro.

It was a clear night, so it was easy to see all the stars. Making it to his spot, Keith took a seat on a ledge and patted the spot next to him. “I come up here to think. When I can’t take out my frustrations on the mat. The view of the stars always helps.”

"I understand that. During the war my favorite spot on the Castleship was the observation deck. I could see the stars. It’s always calmed me down. Even when I was muzzled and locked in a cell, I had a small window to see the stars.” Shiro looked to Keith. Keith’s heart went out to him.

Keith didn’t understand this feeling. It felt different from how he felt toward his family. He wanted to make sure Shiro was always smiling. “Shiro. I’m sorry. I can’t imagine how hard it was.”

Shiro looked at Keith. “Thanks Keith. As I always say, ‘patience yields focus.’ And when I first got free it was hard to remember that. When I have bad days I have to remind myself to be patient with myself.”

Keith liked it. _Patience yields focus.'_ “Is that how you are able to ignore everyone? Because I would have punched the fuck out of everyone.”

Shiro barked a laugh out. “I guarantee Kolivan wouldn’t be happy that a Senior Blade was attacking everyone.”

"I guarantee I was a menace as a teen. I swear Kolivan was afraid of sending me out on a mission. I didn’t value my own life. If it meant saving others I wouldn’t hesitate. Mom always said I got that from my pa.” Keith finished his food.

Shiro finished his food and moved closer. Keith leaned on Shiro’s shoulder and their arms went around each other's waists. “Well I’m glad you are still here, baby.”

"And I’m glad I was able to meet the Great Shiro. Who just happens to be a giant puppy.” They both laughed. And both thought it was a perfect evening.

~~~~~~~~~~

With a week just left until his trial, Shiro trained and helped where he could. He wasn’t allowed Canteen duty unless it was to help clean. They learned after he started a fire while boiling water. It was a disaster and Keith made sure to console him. Shiro was embarrassed but Keith reminded him that it proved to everyone that he wasn’t perfect and that’s okay.

Shiro also noticed the whispers and staring started to die down. More Blades talked to him and he welcomed it. It was nice. He started feeling like he belonged and more Blades were offering to spar with him. He knew he was ready for the following week.

Shiro walked out of his quarters and before walking away his door caught his eye. What he found surprised him honestly. In what he hoped was bold red paint, it said ‘Die Champion.’ Shiro expected this probably during his first week of being here, but not now.

"Shiro!” He heard his name being called. He turned to see Keith running down the hall towards him. Keith stopped in front of him, panting. “I don’t know who did it but you have to see.”

"Keith I’m right here. I’ve seen it already.”

Keith looked at him weirdly. “You saw your locker?”

"My locker?” Shiro was confused now. He turned to look at his door.

Keith must have looked at his door also because Shiro heard, “What the fuck! They vandalized your door too!”

"What happened to my locker?” Shiro tried to distract Keith from staring down Shiro’s door. Keith looked like he wanted to light it on fire or something.

Keith looked like he wished he didn’t say anything. “Your locker is trashed. Like the door is destroyed. Your stuff inside looks like it was set on fire. Nothing is salvageable. We need to go to Kolivan.”

Shiro felt Keith grab his hand and lead him to Kolivan’s office. They were quiet the whole way but Shiro did feel Keith’s thumb rubbing circles on his hand. Shiro didn’t know if he was trying to calm Shiro or himself down. Making it to Kolivan’s office they noticed the door was already open. They were called in before Keith asked to come in.

Kolivan wasn’t alone. Krolia was on his right and Antok was on his left. “Shiro. Keith, your mother told me what you two found in the locker room. We’ve been scouring the surveillance feed but nothing comes up. Someone had to have messed with our system.”

"That’s not all. You need to check the hallway of Shiro’s quarters. His door now has ‘Die Champion’ on it. I’m hoping not in blood.” Keith stepped forward without letting Shiro’s hand go.

Shiro stepped forward. “I found it as I was leaving my room. It’s where Keith found me and proceeded to tell me about my locker being destroyed. I never once heard anything outside my quarters last night.”

Antok turned away to look at the screen. He typed away. Kolivan looked along with him while Krolia stepped towards Shiro and Keith. She pulled Shiro into a hug. “I’m just glad you weren’t hurt. You aren’t going back to your quarters.”

"Krolia. It’s fine.”

"She’s right Shiro. Those quarters were always temporary. I should have told you when you first got here. I was working on securing bigger quarters for you in the wing by us. You arrived earlier than planned,” Kolivan explained as he was still looking at the screen with Antok.

"Wait, that's why there has been rushed construction and why Ulaz and Thace have been volunteering to do the work?”

"Yes. Shiro, even before you two started dating, you’re family.” Krolia let go of Shiro to smile at him.

Keith believed his mother may have adopted Shiro already in her mind. “The new quarters are done. Ulaz came in earlier to report it and it passed their final inspection. So it’s all ready for you to move.

Shiro didn’t know what to say except, “Thank you.”

Antok and Kolivan both shook their heads. Kolivan let out a sigh. “It seems this security feed was tampered with also. I’ll get Ulaz and Thace in to scrub it. Hopefully we will find who is behind this.”

Krolia herded Shiro and Keith out. She told them to get some food then meet her at Shiro’s quarters. They would move him. They ate lunch together. Shiro had to keep telling Keith not to glare at everyone. Axca joined them. She was angry too. She joined them to help Shiro move.

Though it was too many to help. He only had a bag of clothes because if he failed, he would only have the bag and the hoverbike to take back to Altea. Shiro loaded up his bag from the closet and Krolia gave him a stern look. “You know you could have brought more.”

Shiro looked ashamed. “I know. But I had to prepare for the worst.”

"Shiro, you’re a Coalition Leader. There’s a high chance you would have been spending time here. That room was planned to always be yours.” Shiro wasn’t used to so many going out for him. Just the Paladins and the Holts.

Before Shiro could reach for his bag, Keith snatched it and grabbed his hand. They walked following Krolia and Axca. When they made it into the part of the base that held Keith’s family quarters and Ulaz’s/Thace’s quarters, he saw a new door. Krolia pointed to the hand scanner for Shiro. He placed his human hand on the scanner. Thinking he had to register his handprint, he shouldn’t have been surprised to see the door open.

He walked in with Keith and he was speechless. It was beautifully decorated and he hadn’t had anything like this in years. Letting go of Keith’s hand, he looked around. On the walls were digital pictures of Shiro with family, friends, and some just of himself younger. The kitchenette had everything he would need and he wouldn’t be surprised to find the fridge stocked with already prepared food.

Finishing up walking through the living quarters, he headed to the hallway. Keith stood a little behind him. There were four doors. The first one was a standard bathroom with a standing shower. He went to the next room and found a room. It was bare with just a bed and dresser. Shiro figured this may have been a guest room if he had to guess. Exiting the room he found Keith at the end of the hall. Keith must have quickly checked the rooms while he was taking his time exploring.

Making it to the door, he opened it. He was surprised. It was probably the biggest room and it had so much. There was a dresser and closet, but also three stands with complete outfits. The first was his Black Paladin armor, second was his Coalition Black Paladin uniform, and lastly was a Blades uniform. Obviously it was a formal outfit. He felt the tears. They made a home for him.

"Takashi.” Shiro let Keith pull him into a hug. This was so nice but with everything happening he didn’t know if he was staying. But for now he could enjoy his time with Keith and thank the others. Krolia said they were making these quarters for him even if he didn’t join the Blades. He would have a place to stay that wouldn’t be the Coalition standard room.

Shiro cried with his head on Keith’s shoulder. He felt another set of arms and purring join them. And then a final set of arms. All that was missing was Romelle. “Relax Shiro. You are safe.”

Krolia made him feel like a child again. A mother’s love that he has been missing. Colleen loved him like her own but never made him feel like he was one of hers. She always welcomed him into her home and fed him. But this was motherly love. After a few minutes Axca and Krolia left.

Keith stayed with him but Shiro was tired and just hungry. He didn’t want to bring Keith down. So they finished the tour. “Thank you for this Keith. Thank you for being here but I just need some time to myself. I’ll talk to you later.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Keith didn’t want to leave Shiro alone but he didn’t want to push Shiro. He made it back to his quarters. His mom was talking with Romelle. He could see her crying and knew she was finding out about Shiro. He continued to his room. He wanted privacy for the call he was about to make.

Sitting at his desk in his room he pulled up a contact, hoping the other wasn’t busy as he hit the call button. After a few ticks there was an answer.

"Kogane.” Matt Holt appeared on the screen.

Keith smiled. “Holt. I need a favor?”

Matt looked at him curiously. “What’s up? I’m curious considering you are part of a former underground spy network.”

Keith was now questioning if this was the right choice. “It is for Shiro.

Matt sat up fast and got a serious face. “What happened?”

Keith knew he made the right choice. He could see Matt was serious. “This morning we found Shiro’s locker destroyed, and his door had the words ‘Die Champion’ painted on it.”

Matt swore from what Keith could tell. “No video feed?”

"That’s the thing. We think they were scrubbed.

"So it has to be someone from the base or my sister and I, we are good at hacking. But we would never do that to Shiro. Can you send me the feed or allow me access to piggyback in?”

Keith sent the information to Matt. He had a nagging feeling. “Matt, you’re close to Shiro right? I know your sister is a Paladin and on his team.”

Matt was busy typing away. “He’s my best friend. We went to Kerberos together along with my dad. It’s because of Shiro I’m alive today. He’s practically my brother. Why?”

Keith took a deep breath before talking. “I’m worried. After I found his locker this morning and saw his door, I wanted to stay with him but he asked to be left alone.”

Matt looked at Keith. “I’m glad Shiro has friends there. And not just Ulaz and Thace. I worry about him sometimes. Especially now. I know Shiro deals with a lot being the former Champion. He will tend to let his failures and guilt swallow him whole.”

"Of course I’m his friend. I won’t let his guilt swallow him up. I don’t want to lose him. Not when I just found him.” Keith didn’t realize how raw and open he was being until he saw Matt scrutinize him.

Matt’s eyes widened. “Oh shit! You like him. Well I will be honest. He can be super corny. But Shiro is one the best guys you can meet. I approve of you asking him out.”

Keith would have blushed if it wasn’t so funny. Laughing he answered, “Too late for that. We have already been on two dates.”

"What! And I wasn’t informed. I’m going to kill Shiro.” Matt was smiling so Keith wasn’t too worried about the threat.

"Yes. Do you think you can find anything?” Keith wanted to get back to the reason for his call.

"I’ll see what I can do. When this is handled we are talking, Kogane. But I will say one thing. Don’t leave Shiro alone. He tends to think the worst and may make the wrong choice without really thinking it through. Message you when I find something.” They logged off. Keith knew what he had to do. He went looking for Shiro.

~~~~~~~~~~

Keith saw the signs. With Shiro’s old door and locker in the training room destroyed, Shiro was devastated. Keith was afraid of what Shiro may do next. He wasn’t afraid of Shiro retaliating; even being the former Champion, he wouldn't lash out. Keith could see Shiro was a gentle soul, who wanted to explore and protect the galaxy. No, Keith was afraid Shiro would leave the Blades.

That was the last thing he wanted. Over the course of the weeks of Shiro being here, Keith learned what love is. He felt like a fool to mistake his feelings as familial considering this feeling was completely different than what he feels for his mother, Kolivan, and adopted sisters. No, this was stronger, and he knew he would die for Shiro. There was no life or future for him without Shiro.

Keith headed towards the hangar. That’s where he found Shiro, who was there getting his hover bike ready. “Shiro!”

Shiro turned to see Keith. He paused loading his bag up on his bike. “Keith. Hey, what’s up?”

Keith smiled to Shiro, “Heading out for a ride?”

"Yea. Want to spend the day out. Beautiful day and good weather tonight. Be perfect. I packed some food.”

"Any chance you would mind some company?”

Shiro gave him a blinding smile. “Luckily I packed extra food.”

Keith couldn’t help the love he felt for this man. Knowing how considerate Shiro was, he probably would have messaged Keith, if Keith didn’t find him first. “Good. I can kick your butt this time.”

Keith jogged over to where his hoverbike was, listening to Shiro laugh. That was another thing he knew he loved. Shiro didn’t laugh often but when he did, it made Keith warm inside. He got his bike in order. They both got them out of the hangar and mounted their bikes.

Keith secured his goggles and heard the roar of a hoverbike coming to life. He turned to see Shiro waiting for him with his goggles on already. _“That smirk should be damn illegal.”_ He started up his own hoverbike, feeling like he was home. He turned to Shiro as he revved up. With a nod from Shiro, they were off.

They rode for a bit through the canyons of Daibazaal. Shiro beat Keith to their spot, a cliff side that gave them a beautiful sight of the sunset if they stayed out late enough. They parked the bikes and Keith helped Shiro unload his travel bags. Shiro truly packed to spend the day out.

"Any specific reason you wanted to be out here?” Keith was curious and didn’t know if he could wait for Shiro to tell him.

"Other than kicking your butt again? I wanted to commit this place to memory.” Shiro was looking towards the horizon, out to the purple landscape.

Keith froze. If Shiro was committing it to memory, did that mean he was leaving? Keith didn’t want Shiro to leave. Not when he wanted to learn more and wanted to see him every time he came. And hopefully even take missions together, soon. Keith believed Daibazaal is where Shiro truly belonged. Not anywhere else. But maybe if Keith had too he’d follow Shiro. He could work from anywhere. He looked to Shiro. “You’re leaving?”

Shiro sighed. “I don’t know. I haven’t taken my trial yet. Kolivan has talked to me about it. We don’t know who vandalized my door and locker. The security feed was tampered with. He told me if I didn’t feel safe I was within my rights to leave. No one wants me here, Keith. I’ll always be the Champion to many.”

"Shiro you are more than that. Not all of them think that. Kolivan definitely doesn’t. He knows you are the Former Leader of the Paladins. The Black Paladin. He worked with you guys along with Ulaz, Thace, Antok, and my mother. Romelle trusts you. Hell, even Axca has come around to you and that says a lot. You’ve met her. In the few weeks you have been here, you have made an impact on our life.”

Keith was becoming an emotional mess. This wasn’t like him. If this was in front of anyone else, he would hate himself. But not Shiro, he could be honest with Shiro. He started pacing. He didn’t have much room, but it could work. He didn’t bother looking at Shiro. He was thinking.

Shiro stood watching Keith. His happy demeanor was gone. “Keith. I haven’t decided yet. I know you and others want me here. I just can’t ignore the others. I have to entrust my life to them and theirs to me. They don’t trust me. And as I have stated before, I can’t blame them. I killed many.”

Keith wanted to punch something. Because Shiro was right. Even Keith had reservations about Shiro at first. He trusted Kolivan and Ulaz. But he heard the rumors and saw how others would react to the Champion. He had seen it on other planets as well. But he also heard the good.

“They just don’t know you and are quick to judge. They should at least have faith in Kolivan and the other senior Blades. I know others would say I’m biased. Please Shiro. Don’t leave yet. You still have some time before you have to take the trial. Don’t let those who feel they can intimidate you win.”

"Let’s just enjoy our day, please? I don’t want to stress or argue.” Shiro sounded defeated. Keith couldn’t deny Shiro this. He gave Shiro a sad smile and nodded. They ran around being free and not having missions or meetings. They even played tag. Keith loved the tag and hide and go seek. Reminded him of growing up with the Blades. It was a way to train as a kid but still fun nonetheless.

Around mid afternoon. Shiro pulled out a cooler from one of the travel bags. Keith had thought they unloaded everything already. Shiro pulled out some of their favorites, which definitely confirmed that Shiro was going to message Keith to join him. That’s when Keith realized he didn’t have his PADD. He put his food down. “Did you message me asking me to join you today?”

Shiro looked confused. “Isn’t that why you came to the hangar instead of messaging me back?”

Keith wanted to kiss this man. “About that. I never got your message. I was already out looking for you. I don’t have my PADD on me. I just realized that.” He watched Shiro’s brow furrow. He saw that Shiro was going to say something. He stopped him before he could. “I was looking for you because I was worried. That’s why I was at the hangar.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro couldn’t believe how much Keith cared for him. They’d only known each other for a few weeks. And yet, Keith wanted him to stay. Keith, who had been one of the kindest to him since he arrived. Shiro always knew his past would follow him, no matter how much good he did to separate from it. He had accepted it.

Shiro didn’t want to spend today hashing out him leaving, especially when it was obviously distressing Keith. He wanted to enjoy today. He wanted to be able see these sights one last time, just in case. Shiro was used to bouncing around, never one to stay in one place for long. The Galaxy Garrison was meant to be a stepping stone to get to space and explore the universe.

The diagnosis happened. His dream slipped through his fingers. He just became the poster boy. Smile and recruit. That’s where his life was heading until Sam stepped in. When Kerberos was announced Shiro couldn’t even get excited knowing he wouldn’t be cleared. But that changed. Sam vouched and fought for him. His dream was coming to fruition, even if it was just this once.

The flight was amazing. Being out there with the stars and great unknown was exactly what Shiro wanted. Making it to Pluto and seeing Sam’s and Matt’s excitement over space crystals was just pure serotonin to him. They had some good times until the Galra showed up. That changed everything for Shiro.

Waking up while being held down was not a good experience for Shiro. For a good while he didn’t remember any of this fully, but now it was coming back. He remembered all the faces of the ones he killed. He remembered being strapped to the table and watching the witch take his arm. He passed out at that point from pain. The witch loved to torture.

Escaping with Ulaz’s help was rough at first. He fought Ulaz because he remembered the doctor who worked with the witch, who would show him kindness when he could. Shiro thought it was a trap until Ulaz got him out and explained about himself. He sent Shiro home with information forgotten but loaded in his arm’s memory. The war began for him after that.

Before he could be sucked deeper into his memories he felt a hand cupping his cheek and heard his name.

"Shiro. Hey. I’m here. It’s okay Shiro.” Shiro honed into that and started seeing again. He found Keith looking at him worriedly. “Breathe Shiro.”

Shiro started to breathe along with Keith. He felt Keith’s hand until he was breathing calmly and was with him. Shiro smiled shyly. Another reason Keith was amazing to him. Most would see his anxiety as a weakness and not want to deal with him. But that was also another reason he may leave. Ulaz said it was fine. They all had their battle scars mentally.

Shiro was worried about having an episode during a fight. It happened when he first became a Paladin. It almost cost him his life in the beginning of his Paladin journey. They weren’t as bad as they used to be but he was used to little sleep and always being stressed.

"There you are.” He could see the relief on Keith's face. God, after only a few weeks he was in love with man. There was no doubt about it. Shiro rushed forward and hugged Keith. Keith held onto him tight also.

"Keith,” Shiro let out quietly. “If any good came from this it was you and your family. I can never forget the kindness you or your family has shared with me. Starting with Ulaz. I know you see him as an Uncle and he did everything to help me during my captivity without blowing his cover. I could never thank your family enough.”

Keith burrowed his head into Shiro’s neck, taking a deep breath and smelling the unique smell. Shiro always put him at ease. “You know we love you, Shiro. Even if you don’t stay. We will stay in contact. We’ll try to fit in visits when we can.”

They watched the purple sky get darker. It was a beautiful evening, easy to watch the stars and a few shooting stars too. They enjoyed each other’s presence while Keith learned more about Shiro and his found family. And Keith told Shiro more about his father.

Shiro was watching the sky before they were going to be heading back. Keith walked up to Shiro and cupped his cheek. Shiro looked into his eyes before dipping down and claiming Keith’s lips in a soft kiss. Keith released a sigh. This was something he would miss doing everyday.

They headed back after eating the dinner Shiro brought. They parked their bikes and Shiro started unloading his bike. Keith went to join Shiro and helped him carry things. First they stopped at the Canteen to return the coolers. They could have separated from there but Keith didn’t want to be away from him. Then continued to Shiro’s quarters.

They deposited the rest of the bags in his quarters. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Before Keith could let Shiro speak he blurted out, “Please let me stay here tonight.”

Shiro hesitated. Keith was getting nervous and was about to say goodnight when Shiro spoke. “I have nightmares. I know I have mentioned my PTSD in the past. I still have the nightmares and can wake up numerous times a night.”

That was why Shiro sometimes looked tired. He was used to running on very little sleep himself. But with the war over it should have been easier for Shiro. Keith walked up to Shiro and wrapped his arms around his neck, getting up on his toes to have their foreheads touch. “I don’t care if you wake me up all night. There is nowhere else I want to be, Shiro.”

He felt Shiro take a deep breath. Looking each other in the eyes, Keith could see Shiro wasn’t going to send him away. Keith closed the small gap and kissed Shiro. It was slow and a reminder to Shiro that Keith was accepting him. Shiro nodded and Keith smiled along with Shiro.

They took turns getting ready for bed. Shiro gave Keith a shirt to wear and Keith loved the feeling of wearing Shiro’s clothes. He could smell Shiro. _’Maybe he could steal this shirt or a few more.’_ Keith realized Shiro hadn’t left the bathroom yet. It had been a while and Keith was wondering if Shiro was having doubts. It was their first time spending the night together. It was one thing to be up late and sparring; this was more intimate.

Keith was starting to worry that maybe this was too soon. He knew Shiro was engaged before the war but as far as Shiro had shared, he hadn’t been with anyone else since. And Keith explained that he hadn’t really done relationships before. Just one nighters. Walking up to the door he asked, “Shiro, everything okay?”

A moment passed but then heard: “I’m just being self-conscious.”

The door opened to reveal a shirtless Shiro. Keith’s brain malfunctioned. He didn’t see what the issue was until he noticed Shiro start trying to cover up the scars. Shiro pushed by him to head to his cabinet to grab a shirt. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro from behind him. “Don’t. I understand but I love you for you. Scars and all. Thought I made myself clear on that.”

Shiro turned around in his arms. “I know you are okay with my nose scar and probably the scars around my prosthetic. But everything else is a bit much.”

"You’re gorgeous.” Keith couldn’t hold back the purr as he smooshed his face into Shiro’s pecs. They were as comfortable as Keith thought they were. He truly was a lucky man.

Shiro chuckled, “Are you purring?”

"I’m comfortable. I can hear your heartbeat. There’s no other place I’d rather be than right here with you and listening to your heart.”

They finally maneuvered themselves to the bed, with Keith curled up at Shiro’s side and his head on Shiro’s chest. “Good night Puppy.”

"Good night baby.” Shiro was out instantly, lulled by Keith’s purr.

Keith was only awakened once by Shiro. The nightmare caused Shiro to try to put space between them but Keith wasn’t hearing it. Shiro laid on his side while Keith spooned him from behind, softly nuzzling his back. Shiro fell asleep eventually with Keith following him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro woke up to a hand brushing through his hair floof softly. He realized he was lying on Keith’s chest. He felt so safe and home. He couldn’t believe it. It had been so long since he felt home. He didn’t want to think about having to go talk to Kolivan about his place in the Blades.

It makes his heart clench. He didn’t think he would find someone to love while being in the Blades. He never saw it in the cards. Not after everything. He knew his friends wished he could find someone to be happy with. Except Pidge. Pidge wasn’t big on relationships. Everyone else though felt like Shiro was missing something.

"Good morning.” Shiro startled a little. He didn’t think Keith noticed he was awake. He raised his head to look at Keith. Keith was softly smiling at him. Shiro knew he could get used to this.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well.” Shiro put his head back down because he was enjoying the sensations of Keith brushing his fingers through his floof still.

He heard a hum of happiness. “I did because I was with you.”

Shiro was just happy. He leaned up to kiss Keith good morning. Obviously Keith had no qualms about morning breath. They enjoyed slow languid morning kisses for a few minutes. Shiro finally backed away knowing they needed to get up. Shiro stretched as he got out of bed and finds Keith sitting in bed pouting. “You know we need to get up. Did you want to shower here or head back to your quarters?”

Keith just smiled. He loved Shiro’s innocence, how he tried to be so gentlemanly with Keith. Keith got up from the bed and grabbed his suit. “If I had a change of clothes I would take you up on the shower. I’m not kidding though Shiro. I am happy I stayed over.”

Keith kissed him once more before leaving. Shiro sighed. He could admit last night was the best sleep he has had in a good long while, even with the one nightmare he had. Keith truly was someone special. Sighing, he headed into his shower to get ready for the day. It did feel a little lonely without Keith.

Heading out he thought of his old door. Normally he could ignore something like this but he was too tired. The talks and looks were easy but this was too much. He knew others were upset for him and trying to find who was responsible. Shiro wasn’t kidding about weighing his options. He headed to Kolivan’s office.

~~~~~~~~~~

Keith made it back to his quarters to find his mom enjoying a cup of coffee. She looked at him with a coy smile while taking a sip. “Have a good night?”

Keith snorted. “Sorry I didn’t send a message. I left my PADD here.”

"I wasn’t worried. You said you were looking for Shiro. I assumed you found him. Also Ulaz checked the cams, you went to Shiro’s quarters and never came back out last night.” Keith came up to sit next to Krolia blushing.

"He’s thinking of leaving the Blades. He’s talking to Kolivan this morning about it.” Krolia grabbed her son in a hug. She liked Shiro. She truly did but she wouldn’t want him to be a place he felt uncomfortable. Shiro deserved to have a home.

"Whatever happens Kit. We will be there for Shiro.”

"Thanks Mom.” Keith went to his room and straight to the shower. After his shower he got dressed in casual clothes. After meeting Shiro he has learned that it was nice not always having to wear the Blade uniform. Now that they were out of war they could change things up. Krolia even does the same. Romelle didn’t wear a uniform, and she’s enjoyed clothes shopping.

Finding his PADD, he was surprised to see so many notifications. A few from Axca telling him to have fun and be safe. He was surprised to find twenty unread from messages from Matt and another coming in. He opened the newest one.

_'Keith, ANSWER ME!!! I found out who tampered with the video. I found the original!!!’_

All the messages said urgent. Keith pulled up Matt’s contact and called. He hooked his PADD to its dock. A big holoscreen came up and Matt answered.

"I’ve been contacting you all night!

"Sorry. I forgot my PADD in my quarters.”

"If I didn’t have important news I would question you on that!”

"MATT!”

"Right! I scoured the system like you asked. I found it! It seems two Blades logged in. Their names were Ilun and Vrek. But they weren’t the ones to trash Shiro’s locker or door.”

"Then who did?”

A video file was sent over. Keith accepted it. “You need to see it for yourself. And you can take that to Kolivan. I’ll let you go so you can watch. Bye!”

"Thanks Matt.”

"Shiro’s my best friend. He’s family. And you are too! So this was no problem for me.”

"Bye Holt.”

Once the call ended, Keith opened the video and watched. What he saw made his blood boil. He grabbed his PADD and stormed out of his quarters. Krolia even jumped when she saw how angry he looked. His eyes were yellow and his fangs had lengthened. She followed him asking questions. They went unanswered as they made it to Kolivan’s office.

Without knocking Keith barged in. He had no fucks to give to be polite. “Keith! What happened?”

It was Shiro who asked him. But Keith ignored him and plugged his PADD into the dock on Kolivan’s desk, hitting play. They could see Zethrid trashing Shiro’s locker and Ezor writing all over Shiro’s door. The two obviously enjoyed what they were doing.

 **"I WANT THEM GONE!!!!”** Keith was vibrating with anger.

Kolivan scanned the file to see it was the original and saw the log-ins of Ilun and Vrek. “How did you get this?”

"I had a friend investigate. Sorry for not letting you know. It’s someone I trusted and knew would do anything for Shiro.”

"You went to Matt.” Shiro was shocked. He didn’t know how deep Keith was looking into the situation. Of course, he could have gone to Matt and talked to Kolivan about it. Shiro just didn’t want to rock the boat. Obviously Keith had no regrets at all.

"I have worked with Holt. I was already thinking about involving him. I see you had the same idea, just doing it without permission.” Kolivan stared Keith down. It just didn’t work. With how worked up Keith was, nothing would placate him. Except maybe Shiro.

"Keith.” Shiro walked up to him and held out his human hand for Keith’s. Keith looked at him and hesitated. “It’s okay. I trust you.”

~~~~~~~~~~

A knock was heard and Kolivan called them in. Thace walked in with Zethrid, Ezor, Ilun, and Vrek. Ulaz followed behind with Axca. “We got the four you requested.”

Before Kolivan could say anything, Axca stepped forward. “What’s going on?”

Keith stepped forward but was stopped by Shiro, and Kolivan stepped up instead. “How about you see.”

The video was played again and Axca’s face was crestfallen. She turned to her two friends. “Why?”

"Because he doesn’t belong here. He killed Lotor. He led to us being tossed aside and almost killed Ezor if you remember!”

Axca balled her hands into fists and her eyes were filled with tears. “You’re wrong. Ezor is fine. And she knows that. Lotor was never going to keep us around. He didn’t even try to save Narti after he found out what his mother did to her. He executed her. And Lotor’s death was his own fault. They told him to leave the rift. He chose to stay. He made his own decisions. We were too stubborn to listen. Shiro has been nothing but kind. It’s why I helped the Paladins escape when you took them as hostages.”

"You traitor!” Zethrid tried to charge at Axca but Thace and Ulaz subdued her.

"That’s enough!” Kolivan called order. Everyone looked to the leader.

"You four are in trouble. Ilun and Vrek, you tampered with our security system. That alone is enough to ban you from the Blades and serve time.”

Ilun’s jaw dropped while Vrek was just angry. “How can you say that!? We have been loyal for deca-pheobs. This Terran, who shouldn’t even be here, is getting better treatment than others. So he ended the war. He wasn’t alone. We all fought but yet he gets preferential treatment.”

"I agree with Vrek. We have been here and loyal. We have put our lives on the line for the Blades. We should have a say in who joins our ranks.”

"We aren’t at war anymore. We may be getting more Terrans or others in the Blades. We have been open to half-Galra. The ones the Empire frowned upon. Shiro here, we originally wanted to recruit after rescuing him. Instead it was important for him to go home to protect the Blue Lion.”

"Everyone else has been accepting of Shiro. Even the ones who were wary at first. They can see who Shiro really is.” Krolia spoke up for the first time since she arrived in the office.

"Ezor and Zethrid. You two have been problems since you arrived. You won’t work with others. Zethrid, you tend to get too much joy out of inflicting pain. You two can also be kicked out of the Blades. But the decision isn’t mine to make.”

Keith snarled. **“DAMN RIGHT I WANT YOU OUT!**

Kolivan sighed. “It’s not your choice either Keith.”

Keith turned to Kolivan, about to snarl at him when he felt an arm reach for his shoulder. He turned to find the culprit. When he realized it was Shiro, he softened a little. He didn’t even realize he let go of Shiro’s hand in his anger. The look Shiro was giving was an asking look. Keith nodded. He would be okay and support whatever decision Shiro made.

Shiro stepped forward. “I was talking to Kolivan earlier about leaving. That I didn’t want to be where I am not welcomed. I had others tell me I was. But was it going to be worth it, to have to wonder if I would be attacked or not have my back covered if we got in a skirmish? I was ready to leave. And I still am. Except one thing is for sure, I believe in chances. Definitely have had my fair share of them. So I ask that you guys be allowed to stay and be on some kind of probation of sorts.”

Ezor stepped forward. “Really?”

"Yes. I don’t believe one mistake should define your life. Being a former general of Lotor shouldn’t matter. You are a Blade and doing good in the universe.” Shiro was used to being diplomatic but this was something he believed in.

"You deserve to be kicked out, but you have heard Shirogane. You will be on probation. You will report here tomorrow for more information. You are dismissed.”

The four walked out. Axca looked at her two friends before they walked out. She was ashamed of them. She’d learned who the real Shiro was. Running up to Shiro, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “Don’t go, please.”

Keith watched in wonder as Shiro hugged her back. He was happy that Axca warmed up to him. But how was Romelle going to take it? She had imprinted on Shiro as family. Axca left after that

Keith was still wound up. He wanted blood if he was being honest with himself. His mom hugged him and went next to Kolivan. Everyone else was talking. Feeling like he was in his own bubble, he leaned forward onto Shiro’s back. It felt safe. Not long later he heard Kolivan. “Think about what I said, Shiro.”

With that the two left the office. Shiro led them back to Keith’s quarters. Keith was confused, but then Shiro asked him to get some clothes. Keith realized what was happening. Keith scurried inside to his room while Shiro stayed out in the living room with Romelle.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Shiro, you aren’t really thinking of leaving?” Romelle was looking at Shiro like he was about to break her. His heart went out to her. He liked spending time with her.

"I honestly don’t know yet Melle. I was going to tell Kolivan I was this morning. But he has asked me to think it over. I will always be welcomed here to visit and I would. I made friends and you are one of them. I wouldn’t forget you Melle.”

Romelle started crying, Shiro wrapped his arms around him. Today was barely half over, and he was tired already. It was an emotionally charged day and he still had to calm Keith down before dealing with himself. He was okay with it, Keith would always come first. And he knew Keith felt the same toward him.

A low growl could be heard. The two turned to see Keith watching them. Romelle let go with one arm to welcome Keith. Throwing his bag closer to the door, he joined them. Shiro could hear Keith taking deep breaths, and he seemed to be sniffing them too.

After calming Romelle down and knowing he couldn’t make any promises about staying, Shiro and Keith went back to Shiro’s quarters. There they found a few coolers and checked them. It seemed Krolia dropped off food for them. They brought them in with them.

After putting the food in in the small kitchenette, they passed through the living quarters. In Shiro’s room Keith dropped his bag off next to the closet. Shiro received no warning before having to catch Keith. Keith’s legs were wrapped around his waist and his face was smooshed against Shiro’s neck taking deep inhales. It was a little ticklish so Shiro let out a small chuckle. He let Keith be like that for a few minutes. “Are we going to talk about this?”

Feeling the shake of Keith’s head gave Shiro his answer. Shiro sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. Knowing they needed to talk and for Keith to calm down, he couldn’t let Keith ignore this right now. “Keith, we need to talk.”

Keith growled but slowly pulled away to look at Shiro. “Are you leaving?”

"I think we need to talk before I make a decision.” Shiro looked into Keith’s eyes. They were glowing yellow but he was still Keith. Keith got up to sit next to Shiro.

"Why did you pardon them?” Shiro knew Keith wanted them gone.

"Because they don’t deserve to be jailed. I am the former Champion. It’s something I will have to live with. Just because I helped save the universe doesn’t erase my past. As I told Ezor and Zethrid, I don’t see them as Lotor’s generals anymore. Haven’t since Lotor abandoned them. I know Axca told them everything I told her. They let their hate consume them instead, which I should have known from our last encounter when they kidnapped us.”

Keith grabbed Shiro’s hand with both of his. “Did you really injure Ezor badly?”

"Well, we may be the reason she has a eye patch.” Shiro wasn’t proud but the two didn’t leave them a choice.

"Is that when Axca helped you guys?”

"Yes. We just didn’t know. Someone else snuck on the ship, and gave us time to escape and caused the ship to explode. Next thing we know later on Zethrid was accusing us of killing Ezor. She took me prisoner and threatened the Paladins to lose someone they love.”

"Shiro I don’t think I can work with someone who has hurt you. I can’t have them on my team. Not after this. I don’t trust them. And I don’t think Axca does either.”

Shiro turned more to face Keith. He rested his prosthetic hand onto Keith’s cheek gently. “I understand. I’m not asking you to keep them on your team. I’m asking you to let them stay in a place they call home. Also as mad as Axca is at them, she will always be family with them. They share that bond. Do you want to hurt her?”

Keith’s eyes returned to normal and his fangs shrunk. “No. I wouldn’t want to do that. I will be requesting you to be partnered with us though.”

"Baby, I think that was always the plan. Kolivan has mentioned he hoped my level head will balance out your act-now attitude.”

Keith couldn’t hold in the snort. “Says the man who jumped off a cliff with a hoverbike.”

"I had full control. And Kolivan doesn’t need to know.” Shiro leaned forward to give Keith a chaste kiss.

Keith leaned in for another but Shiro stopped him. It didn’t stop Keith from giving Shiro a pout. “I figured we need to eat. It’s already late afternoon and I haven’t eaten, and if I had to guess you haven’t either.”

Shiro got up to get the cooler to find sandwiches, cold noodles, and their favorite drinks. They enjoyed their lunch and most likely dinner. He brought the sandwiches and drinks. The noodles he would keep for later. Sitting back down he leaned into Keith as they ate. It was perfect for them.

The finished and settled at the head of the bed, Shiro’s arm around Keith while Keith lay his head on Shiro’s chest. Keith was no longer angry but Shiro could tell he was still upset. “I want to talk to you about where you see this going?”

Keith took a deep breath and exhaled. “My future is the Blades, but also with you. That’s what I want. But if you need to leave, we will maneuver our schedules. I know this first year will be rough depending where you go. We may have to go movements, maybe a deca-phoeb without seeing each other. I don’t know if we will survive that.”

"Even if that’s what we have to do, I feel like we are stubborn enough to pull it off. Because I do know one thing Keith. I love you.” Shiro looked down to find Keith staring at him. He knew it. And he knew he wanted to stay. Now that he knew who did it, he’d been thinking of how these past few weeks have been. He felt like he was home. He found Keith.

Shiro felt Keith shifting. Keith straddled Shiro’s thighs, locking his arms behind Shiro’s neck. At this height Shiro could look Keith directly in the eyes. “I love you too, Takashi.”

Shiro’s eyes widened. No one but Colleen called him by his first name. Keith’s hands moved to Shiro’s cheeks. They felt warm against them. Shiro couldn’t believe Keith loved him. He closed his eyes to savor the moment. After a moment he felt Keith’s forehead against his. He opened his eyes so he could see Keith’s beautiful purple eyes. “Hey, beautiful.”

Keith’s blush was beautiful itself. “Hey yourself. I’m sorry for earlier. I may have gotten a bit too angry. I just couldn’t believe it when I saw the video.”

Shiro smiled, making sure Keith caught the small fang. “If I’m being honest. You going all feral was sexy. Don’t apologize for that. We will have our moments.”

"We still haven’t figured out our dilemma. Are you staying or are you going?” Keith’s voice lowered.

"I wouldn’t be a very good Blade recruit if I quit now, would I?” Shiro had the biggest smile Keith had ever seen from the man. Keith shared a laugh. He knew this was just the beginning for them. They snuggled into each other and took a nap. They didn’t leave Shiro’s quarters until the following morning.


End file.
